


Legacy

by just_one_of_those_days



Series: The Times We Save Each Other [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, FLUFFY ENDING THOUGH, Sanvers - Freeform, TW for homophobic views/language, alex and maggie have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_of_those_days/pseuds/just_one_of_those_days
Summary: Alex and Maggie get unexpected visitors only a few days after Maggie has given birth and harsh words ensue. Kara is a supporting and loving sister and aunt.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to give a huge shout-out to both @nerdylife and @kendrene for agreeing to beta this piece. You're both wonderful and amazing and this piece would be worse without your thoughts and encouragement. Readers, please check them both out here on A03 because they have some awesome work posted. They are both also on Tumblr if you're interested (theperksofbeingatvaddict and kendrene, respectively).
> 
> It's been a while since I posted anything Sanvers related! For anyone who also reads my ongoing Wayhaught fic, "A Friend in Purgatory", I'm very, very sorry I haven't updated in three weeks. I've had a lot of RL shit happen and I wasn't in a good place. Plus, this particular piece wouldn't leave me alone. Rest assured I am working on that fic and I will not abandon it. Please leave comments and kudos if you like this fic, it always makes my day brighter :). I am also on tumblr as oneofthosedays16, so feel free to talk to me there as well!
> 
> I own nothing in regards to Supergirl.

The knock came after dinner while Alex was on the couch cradling the baby. She rocked him to keep him asleep as Maggie went to answer the door. She couldn’t believe he was finally here, couldn’t believe that her wife had given birth just days before, couldn’t believe that he was theirs in every sense of the word, right down to the gene pool. They had Lena Luthor to thank for that. Upon meeting him for the first time, Kara had proclaimed loudly that her nephew, named Jeremiah for his grandfather, even had Alex’s nose, so really, the DNA test Lena provided was unnecessary anyway. Alex picked her head up as Maggie opened the door, and her hand went to her gun when she saw Maggie stiffen.

She couldn’t see who it was, but she heard him perfectly when he said, “We’re here for the boy.”

Alex raised her weapon toward the doorway. “Kara,” she murmured, knowing her sister would be listening, “we need you. Come through the balcony, but be discreet. No suit.”

Within seconds, Kara was at her side, staring hard at whoever Maggie was trying to block from the apartment. Alex heard her gasp and her grip tightened on the trigger. “Who is it?” she hissed.

She needn’t have bothered because the man finally just stepped around Maggie, walking into the apartment with another woman in tow. Alex felt like she’d been punched when she saw him, because clearly, Maggie had gotten most of her looks from him. They had the same face and the same eyes, but where her hair was wavy and dark, his was silver and straight. He didn’t even look at Alex, saving his gaze for the bundle she carried. Alex looked past him to the woman by his side, Maggie’s mother. She stood still, as if moving might get her in trouble, and she stared at Jeramiah with a mixture of pain and yearning in her eyes.

Maggie slammed the door shut, shattering the silence, and moved to Alex’s side. “You’ll never touch him,” she spat. “How did you even find out?”

“Pamela called for one of her yearly rants against me. She mentioned you were pregnant.” Maggie’s father answered. “Who is the father?”

“Me.” Alex stood up and handed the baby to Kara and then stood in front of her and Maggie. “More like the other mother,” she amended, leveling her weapon again. “But he’s half mine, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Maggie’s father looked Alex up and down, his gaze cold. “I was not referring to you,” he said dismissively. “Maggie would have needed a man to get her pregnant, unless she used—what is it called—a donor?”

Maggie made a noise somewhere between laughter and rage. Alex nearly pulled the trigger for that alone. She knew for a fact that he hadn’t spoken to Maggie since she was fourteen. That he would let nearly two decades pass without contact and then show up to take her child made Alex angrier than she had ever been. Fury pumped through her veins like lava and her focus on the threat to her family was absolute. “You misunderstood,” she snarled. “Half of his DNA is mine, there is no ‘father’.”

Maggie’s father stared at Alex for a moment. “Imposible,” he said, slipping into Spanish.

“Science,” Maggie bit back.

Her father’s face was red, his fists tightly clenched. “Quién es el padre?”

“Martín,” Maggie’s mother said, reaching for his arm.

He shook her off and stepped forward.

“Not another step!” Alex barked, jerking her gun for emphasis.

Martín’s body twisted, from his face down to his ankles as if his anger was a well of energy inside him waiting burst into motion and sound. “Don’t point that at me,” he snapped. “God will punish you for your deceit and your sinful existence and I will rescue my grandson from your filth and corruption. What you do is unnatural and he will not be exposed to it.”

The sound of Maggie chambering her weapon was like a bomb going off. All eyes shifted to her as she raised her pistol and aimed it at her father. “Get out,” she said.

He stared at her, a mixture of disgust and regret on his face.

She stepped forward. “I said, get out! Did you really think you could come to my home and threaten me? To threaten to take my son away from me? News flash, Dad,” she spat the title as if it were a curse, “I’m not fourteen anymore, and I’m armed. If I ever catch you so much as looking at my wife or child again I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?”

Martín’s lip curled, but he stepped back. Alex followed the movement and clenched her free fist. “Fuck this,” she muttered. She was too angry to hold back, to allow this man to threaten her family without repercussions. She tossed her gun on the couch and strode forward, evading Maggie just long enough to get a punch in. She knocked him to the ground, eliciting a shriek from Maggie’s mother. She felt Maggie catch her wrists, but she wrenched them away, following Martín to the ground and grabbing his shirt to pull him close. Dimly, she heard Jeremiah start to cry in Kara’s arms.

“Listen to me you motherfucker,” she snarled. “My wife may kill you, but you’ll be begging for it when she does because I’m coming after you first. And I will take my time because you hurt her and you’ve yet to pay for it.” She relished the pain and fear Martín’s eyes as he raised a hand to wipe the blood from his face. He stared at her as if he’d never seen anyone like her. Maybe he hadn’t. His wife looked on in shocked silence, sniffling.

“Alex.” Alex felt Kara’s iron grip on her shoulder. “Enough.”

Alex stood, mostly because she knew Kara wouldn’t let her do anything else. “He deserved it,” she said, her body still vibrating with anger. She looked at Kara. “He deserves so much more.”

“I know,” Kara said, and Alex could see the anger on her face, could feel her struggling to keep her powers in check. “But you’ve done enough.” Kara tipped her head towards Maggie. It was barely even a movement, but Alex saw it, and she finally looked past her sister to her wife.

Maggie clutched a crying Jeramiah to her chest and stared at her father as he scooted backwards into her mother’s arms. His nose was still bleeding. Maggie rocked the baby instinctively, trying to soothe him, but her mother’s scream had upset him and he wouldn’t be calmed. Alex walked over to her and touched Maggie’s arm. Maggie trembled, and tears rimmed her eyes. “Shhh,” she whispered to the baby.

“Maggie,” Alex said.

Maggie didn’t respond, still staring at her father, looking about as calm as her son.

“Maggie, let me hold him,” Alex persisted.

Maggie shook her head. “You have blood on your hands,” she said.

  
Alex looked down, saw her bruised knuckles painted with Martín’s blood, and took a step back. Kara took her place, deliberately brushing against Alex in a show of support and gently took Jeremiah. “I’ve got him, Maggie,” she said. “He’ll be safe with me.”

If Kara hadn’t been literally invulnerable, Maggie might’ve resisted, but she knew how much Kara loved Jeremiah and that he couldn’t be safer than he was with her, so she let Kara take him and focused once again on her father.

 

“I can’t believe you,” she said. Her voice was raw and breaking; tears finally spilled down her cheeks. “I can barely remember when you used to be an actual father to me, when I was your _preciosa_. I remember being ten, though, and I didn’t want to wear a dress anymore, and you didn’t like it. Ever since then, you’ve done nothing but hurt me. But at least…at least after you kicked me out, I thought I wouldn’t ever have to see you again. And now you’re here, trying to do the worst thing imaginable to me. I just can’t believe you, and I can’t believe me, because I wouldn’t have thought you capable of it even though I have nearly twenty years of proof.”

Alex wanted to hit Martín again. She wanted to pummel him and make him pay for the anguish he had caused her wife. But, most of all, she wanted to take away Maggie’s pain and she knew hurting Martín would not do that, even if it would feel damn good. So, she packed away her rage, folding it like a paper square in her heart until she could lock it in a box. Maggie needed her partner, not a protector, so Alex stepped closer to her and put a hand on the small of her back. “Ride or die, Sawyer,” she murmured.

Maggie leaned back into the touch, but her gaze hardened and she looked at her mother. “Leave,” she said. “Drag him out if you have to, but I don’t want to see either of you ever again. You kicked me out of your house once, now I’m kicking you out of mine.”

Maggie’s mother didn’t acknowledge the statement except to stand and pull Martín up with her. They stumbled out of the apartment together, and Alex closed the door on their retreating backs and threw the deadbolt. Maggie stood in the center of the apartment, arms wrapped around her stomach, and cried. Alex threw herself at the kitchen sink to wash the blood from her hands. It was a side of her that they didn’t often talk about. Even though the alarming amount of evidence of police brutality in America could suggest otherwise, Maggie’s position as a cop, particularly as a lieutenant now instead of a detective, was about order, regulations and de-escalation. As a government agent, however, Alex lived in a world of shifting ethics and grey areas and that included a certain amount of violence with suspects. Her anger, and the physicality with which she displayed it would never have worked, couldn’t have worked for Maggie at any point in her career both because of Maggie’s color and gender and because of the strict regulations of her job. Maggie was often jealous of this, especially early on in their relationship, as she realized just how far Alex was allowed to go in the name of justice and protecting the innocent. A larger part of her flat out disagreed with what her wife did at work sometimes, but she had learned to tolerate it, if not accept it, because she wasn’t sure how—if put in the same positions—she would do anything differently.

Alex’s hands still dripped when she reached Maggie and embraced her. They sank to the floor together, and Alex rocked Maggie in her arms as she sobbed. “I’m so sorry, Maggie. I’m so, so, sorry. I’ll never let them hurt you again,” she said as she tucked Maggie’s head under her chin. “And if even if they keep trying to get to Jeremiah, they won’t. I’ll make sure of it and so will Kara. I promise.”

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Maggie cried, clutching Alex’s shirt. “He’s only a few days old; he doesn’t deserve hate when he’s only a few days old.” She looked up, her hair wild and sticking to the tear tracks on her face. “Did we do the right thing? Having him? It’s going to be so hard for him growing up.”

“Shhhh,” Alex soothed. She brushed Maggie’s hair back from her face. “We talked about this. We agreed that having him was the right decision. He is going to have some tough times,” she acknowledged, “but everyone does. The important thing is that he has his moms to help him, to love him. And we do love him, and we’re going to give him the best life possible.”

Maggie smiled for the first time since her father knocked on the door. “I love him so much, Alex.”

“And he loves you, too,” Kara’s voice came from the balcony. She stepped back into the main room cradling her sleepy nephew. “He should, what with you giving him those dimples. They’re bound to be lady-killers. Or,” she amended with a small smile, “fella-killers.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Nobody says ‘fella’ anymore, Kara,” she admonished.

“I say ‘fella’,” Kara argued with a pout.

Maggie wiped the tears from her face with a small laugh. “You two are ridiculous,” she said as she leaned out of Alex’s embrace to look at them both. “Alex nearly kills my dad and three seconds later you’re arguing about whether ‘fellas’ is acceptable vocabulary?”

“It totally is, though!” Kara protested.

“The early twentieth century called, they want their word back,” Alex deadpanned.

Maggie started laughing. Alex looked at her with bright eyes. It felt good to make her wife laugh again. Kara just huffed as she brought Jeramiah to them, crouching so she could hand him over. Maggie accepted him readily, giggling as she brought him close to her chest and smiling wide when she found him awake and looking at her. “Hi!” she whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. “I love you.”

He gurgled and reached up, his tiny hand bumping the end of her nose.

Alex tugged Maggie back to her, embracing her wife and child. She tucked her chin over Maggie’s shoulder and stared down at her son. He was perfect, beyond perfect, staring up at his mothers with sleepy brown eyes. “He has your eyes,” she murmured.

“Danvers, we both have brown eyes.”

“His are your shade,” Alex argued gently. “I should know—I’ve spent enough time staring at yours.”

Maggie chuckled. “You’re getting downright smooth, Danvers.”

“I’ve got to keep you coming back somehow.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Maggie said. She turned her head so she could kiss Alex on the cheek.  
Kara coughed from the balcony, looking guilty when the mothers looked up. “I—uh—I should get going.” She had already changed into her super suit. Alex wondered when it was that she stopped paying attention to Kara’s every move.

“Sorry, Kara,” Maggie said. She handed Jeremiah to Alex so she could stand and then walked over to hug her sister-in-law. “We didn’t mean to hold you up. Thank you for being here.”

Kara hugged her back as hard as she dared. “You needed me; I will always be here when you need me. Especially,” she continued as she walked over to give Alex a one-armed hug, “for you,” she reached out and touched her nephew’s hand. “I’ll be there for the rest of your life,” she vowed.

“He’ll have the best, most overprotective aunt ever,” Alex said, smiling through the tears that threatened to fall.

“Absolutely,” Kara said, fighting tears herself. She leaned forward and kissed Jeremiah on the forehead and backed away. “You three deserve time to yourselves. I love you,” she said, giving Maggie one last hug before taking off from the balcony.

Maggie smiled and closed the door after Kara. Alex was already in the nursery, putting their son to bed. Maggie watched as she cooed at him and pulled his blanket up over him _just so_. It felt so right, to be there, in that space in in that moment with her family, even as tears filled her eyes. Alex and Jeremiah grounded her, gave her a direction and a sense of purpose. Standing there, extending her hand to Alex, feeling the ring on her finger when she accepted it, she realized she felt safe and loved and that was enough to banish the tears, at least for now.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading!! I would love to know what you thought, so leave a comment or let me know on tumblr (oneofthesedays16).


End file.
